응답하라 주세요
by with hoya
Summary: chap 3 up! Hujan mengingatkanku akan kenangan masa kecil kami di taman itu. 10 tahun kemudian ia mengerjaiku kembali di saat hujan! ck! KYUMIN FF / GS / ALL SUNGMIN'S POV / DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

_**응답하라**____**주세요**_

_**Author: with hoya**_

_**Disclaimer: God, SMent, and themselves**_

_**Casts: Cho Kyuhyun (N)**_

_**Lee Sungmin (Y)**_

_**and other casts.**_

_**Warning: Genderswitch, don't like don't read, and do not copy paste these contents without my permission.**_

_**CHAPTER 1: PROLOG.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ada mitos mengatakan, jika kau berdiri di bawah pohon natal yang dilewati banyak orang, dan kau bertatapan dengan lawan jenis yang kau kenal, maka dialah jodohmu kelak.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**SUNGMIN'S POV**_

Itulah gosip yang sedang beredar di kelasku siang ini. Perkenalkan, namaku Lee Sungmin, kelas 2 di SM High School. Aku hanyalah seorang gadis SMA biasa yang tidak tertarik dengan gosip atau semacamnya, namun topik kali ini menggugah rasa ingin tahuku. Benarkah mitos itu benar? Kalau iya, rasanya sial sekali diriku ini. Aku pun merenung, mengingat kembali kejadian di malam natal 2 bulan yang lalu...

**FLASHBACK ON**

Malam itu, aku sedang berbelanja kebutuhan untuk pesta natal di rumahku besok bersama _appa_-ku. Setelah selesai membayar belanjaan kami, aku dan _appa_-ku pun keluar dari supermarket dengan penuh belanjaan di kedua tangan kami. Karena begitu banyaknya belanjaan kami, akhirnya _appa_ pun menyuruhku untuk menunggu saja di depan lobby mall, sedangkan appa mengambil mobil terlebih dahulu. Aku pun menurut. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ke depan sebuah pohon natal besar yang menjulang tinggi. Aku pun berdiri di bawahnya, dan memainkan ponselku sambil menunggu _appa_ datang. Tiba-tiba, ketika aku sedang memalingkan wajahku dari ponselku, tanpa sengaja aku mengalami _eye contact_ dengan Cho Kyuhyun, teman, akh, ani, rival sekelasku. Cho Kyuhyun adalah namja yang sangat menyebalkan bagiku, dia seperti raja iblis dengan segala kesialannya untukku. Dia selalu menggangguku setiap hari, mengataiku dengan sebutan kelinci pendek, bodoh, gendut, dan lain-lain yang membuatku serasa ingin menjambaknya setiap kali dia mengataiku. Selain itu, nilai kami juga bersaing ketat, sampai saat ini aku heran mengapa aku tidak pernah bisa mengalahkan rangkingnya. Padahal aku sudah belajar mati-matian demi mengalahkannya, tapi dia yang super pemalas itu tetap saja lebih pintar dariku!

Selain itu, Kyuhyun juga lah penyebab mengapa aku tidak mempunyai teman laki-laki hingga sekarang. Setiap kali ada anak laki-laki yang hendak mendekatiku, akan langsung ditarik kerah bajunya, lalu dibisikkan entah apa oleh Kyuhyun sampai-sampai setiap laki-laki yang hendak mendekatiku langsung membatalkan niatnya untuk berbicara denganku. Begitu juga dengan tiap kali ada _hoobae_ yang ingin menyatakan perasaannya padaku, padahal aku sudah yakin sekali si bodoh Cho itu tidak ada di sekitarku, tapi entah mengapa sebelum aku sempat menerima hadiah atau membalas pernyataan cinta dari _sunbae_ maupun _hoobae_-ku, Kyuhyun akan langsung datang, membekap mulutku, lalu membawaku lari entah kemana, lalu setelah itu aku ditinggalkan begitu saja. Ck, dasar lelaki psikopat. Senang sekali mengganggu hidupku.

Saat aku bertatapan dengannya, aku pun langsung memalingkan wajahku. Buat apa aku repot-repot menyapanya, lebih baik aku pura-pura tidak kenal saja. Bertemu dengannya saja sudah membuat moodku turun, apalagi berbicara dengannya. Namun tanpa kusangka, ia menghampiriku lalu tiba-tiba ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajahku. Aku pun langsung menepis tangannya kasar, "Yah, mau apa kau?!" Tapi ternyata tenaganya jauh lebih kuat dariku, tanganku yang memukul-mukul dadanya pun hanya dianggap angin lalu olehnya. Lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, aku pun kembali memalingkan wajahku namun segera ditahannya dengan kedua tangannya. Orang-orang disekitar kami pun mulai berkerumun, mereka mengira ada syuting drama disini. Bahkan ada beberapa orang yang mengabadikan foto kami. Aku benar-benar malu, mana si Cho sialan ini semakin sengaja berlama-lama menatap wajahku, seperti ingin mencari perhatian saja.

Ia menatap wajahku intens, lalu makin lama wajahnya makin dekat saja ke arahku. Orang-orang pun mulai histeris sambil menyoraki kami, "Cium! Cium! Cium!" Oh sial, jantungku berdebar-debar tak karuan sekarang. Apa sih maunya lelaki ini? Makin lama makin keras saja sorakan dari penonton 'drama dadakan' ini. Andwaeeee! Aku tidak mau ciuman pertamaku direnggut oleh si brengsek Cho ini!

Dan pada saat hidung kami bersentuhan,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Salju pertama pada musim dingin itu pun turun.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	2. Chapter 2: When does my prince come?

_**응답하라 주세요**_

_**Author: with hoya**_

_**Disclaimer: God, themselves, and SMent**_

_**Casts: Cho Kyuhyun (N)**_

_**Lee Sungmin (Y)**_

_**and other supporting casts**_

_**Genre: Romance, Drama**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Warning: GS, DLDR, do not copy paste these contents without my permission.**_

_**Dan pada saat hidung kami bersentuhan,**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Salju pertama pun turun.**_

_**SUNGMIN'S POV**_

Saat menyadari salju pertama turun, kami sama-sama terpaku memandangi langit. Namun, sesaat kemudian aku tersadar, dan aku pun mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dariku. "_Neo_ _micheosseo_?!" Bentakku padanya. Kyuhyun pun hanya terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya, sedangkan aku masih berusaha untuk menetralkan detak jantungku yang sedari tadi berdebar-debar akibat perbuatan gilanya tadi_**. **_Tiba-tiba ia mendekatkan lagi wajahnya ke arahku, sontak aku pun segera mundur dan menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tanganku di dadanya. "Y-yah, m-mau apa lagi kau?" Sial, mengapa aku jadi deg-degan begini? Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, akh, menyeringai tepatnya, lalu berbisik pelan di telingaku. "_You're mine_," aku pun cengo dibuatnya. Apa maksudnya, sih?

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**When does my prince come?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sejak aku masih kecil, aku selalu percaya bahwa semua anak gadis akan dijemput oleh pangerannya saat berusia 17 tahun. Namun kenyataannya? Ulang tahunku yang ke-17 saja sudah lewat 1 bulan yang lalu, tapi kenapa pangeran belum juga datang untuk menjemputku? Apakah kereta kudanya rusak di tengah perjalanan? Atau Ibu Peri lupa untuk membawaku ke pesta dansa? Atau bisa juga karena aku tidak punya sepatu kaca? Tsk. Bodoh sekali diriku ini. Di jaman serba modern seperti sekarang ini, memangnya ada yang masih percaya dengan dongeng klasik seperti itu? Ya, sepertinya hanya aku yang masih percaya pada hal bodoh dan kekanakkan seperti itu akan terjadi padaku, dengan versi yang lebih modern tentunya...**_

Dalam rangka memperingati hari jadi sekolah kami yang ke -78, sekolah kami mengadakan pesta dansa dan syaratnya semua warga sekolah harus turut berpartisipasi dalam acara tersebut, baik dengan membawa pasangan ataupun tidak. Dan lebih gilanya lagi, karena anak-anak di kelasku mengadakan taruhan, jadilah semua anak yang ada di kelasku harus membawa pasangan, jika tidak hukumannya adalah mengenakan rompi sekolah dalam posisi terbalik selama 2 minggu. Tentu saja anak-anak lelaki yang gengsinya begitu tinggi langsung menyetujui ide gila ini, belum lagi anak-anak perempuan yang tidak kalah antusias mengikuti taruhan ini. Aigoo, bagaimana ini? Nanti aku mau pergi dengan siapa ke pesta dansa itu? Selama ini saja aku tidak punya teman laki-laki, akibat kelakuan si Cho brengsek itu. Bagaimana kalau tidak ada yang mau berdansa denganku nanti?

Namun tiba-tiba ada seorang anak lelaki yang memanggilku. Aku yang tadinya menundukkan kepalaku pun langsung mendongak, dan betapa kagetnya diriku melihat banyak anak laki-laki berjejer di sekeliling tempat dudukku. Salah satu dari mereka pun berkata, "Lee Sungmin, jadilah pasanganku di pesta dansa nanti!" Disambut dengan teriakan-teriakan tidak mau kalah dari anak lelaki lainnya. "Tidak, denganku saja, Sungmin-ah!" "Dengaku, jebal!" "Aniyo, denganku!" "Aku!" "Aku!" "Aku!" Dan aku pun pusing jadinya. Tak kusangka, begitu banyak anak laki-laki yang mau berpasangan denganku. Biasanya mendekatiku saja mereka sudah takut, karena ada si Cho sialan itu. Tumben sekali mereka mendatangiku beramai-ramai, dan tidak ada yang menginterupsi pembicaraan kami. Kelihatannya si raja iblis sedang tidak ada di kelas, ya. Syukurlah, dengan begini hidupku menjadi sedikit lebih tenang, setidaknya untuk beberapa menit saja. Karena...

Belum sempat aku selesai menggumam dalam hati, tiba-tiba sekitarku menjadi hening seketika. Anak-anak yang tadinya mengerumuni diriku pun langsung terdiam dan menundukkankepala mereka. Lalu aku pun merasakan sebuah aura iblis pengganggu yang mengerikan, dan kurasakan tanganku ditarik hingga aku yang tadinya sedang duduk di kursiku terbangun seketika. Kurasakan pula sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggangku, sungguh rasanya geli sekali. Dan sebuah lengan lagi melingkar di leherku, serta dagu seseorang yang bersandar di bahu sebelah kananku. Napas seseorang pun menerpa wajahku, dan saat kusadari siapa yang melakukan hal ini, mataku terbelalak. Berani sekali si Cho brengsek ini, aku pun segera bersiap melakukan perlawanan namun dengan sigap ia segera mengunci pergerakan kedua lenganku di punggung. "Diam," bisiknya. Aku pun langsung terpaku di tempat, lagi-lagi jantungku berdetak dengan begitu kencang. Aku khawatir ia akan mendengar detak jantungku yang begitu menggila ini.

"Dengarkan, semuanya," Kyuhyun memulai pidatonya. "Lee Sungmin tidak akan pergi ke pesta dansa dengan salah satu dari kalian semua," lalu ia menempelkan pipinya di wajahku. "Karena ia sudah kupesan sebelumnya," Kyuhyun pun mengakhiri pidato singkatnya dengan mengecup pipiku. Sontak semua anak yang melihatnya pun histeris, begitu pula dengan diriku. Tubuhku serasa lemas bagaikan tanpa tulang. Tapi... tunggu dulu. Dia bilang apa tadi? 'Kupesan?' Sial. Memangnya aku ini wanita penghibur apa, pakai acara dipesan segala?! Ckckck. Walaupun dia pintar, ternyata otaknya kosong juga ya. Memilih kata yang tepat saja tidak bisa. Memangnya dia tidak bisa menggunakan kata-kata yang lebih pantas, apa? Membuat emosiku naik seketika. Benar-benar dia ini. Langsung saja kuinjak kakinya sekeras mungkin, lalu saat ia lengah aku melepaskan diri dari rangkulannya di pinggang dan leherku, lalu kujambaki rambutnya. Biar saja, enak saja dia mempermalukanku di depan teman-teman sekelas. "Yah, kau, dasar lelaki psikopat! Kau pikir aku ini apaan sampai dipesan segala? Memangnya kau siapaku? Seenaknya saja!" Lalu kudengar salah seorang temanku menyeletuk, "Kyuhyun itu suamimu kan Sungmin-ah, jangan kau KDRT-kan dong," bukannya berhenti menghajar Kyuhyun, aku malah jadi semakin ganas. "Ampun! Akh! Yah! Cukup!" Kyuhyun berusaha melindungi dirinya dari serangan-serangan brutalku. Cih, pengecut juga dia. Akhirnya kuhentikan juga seranganku, dan dengan wajah tanpa dosa dia kembali berbisik padaku, "Kau ganas sekali Minnie. Boleh juga kalau nanti kau tunjukkan keganasanmu di ranjang saat malam pertama kita," _MWOYA_? Mesum sekali bocah ini! "Yah, mati kau Cho Kyuhyuuuuunnnn!" Dan Kyuhyun pun langsung berlari keluar kelas setelah sebelumnya meneriakkan, "Kutunggu kau untuk latihan dansa di rumahku jam 7 nanti!"

.

.

.

Jam 7 kurang lima belas menit, aku pun sampai di rumah Kyuhyun. Rumah kami memang berdekatan, sejak kecil kami memang sudah bertetangga. Rumahnya terletak di seberang rumahku, makanya _umma_-ku dan _umma_-nya pun sangat dekat. Aku langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan naik ke kamar Kyuhyun setelah dipersilakan oleh _umma_-nya. Kamarnya terletak di lantai dua, dengan yakin aku masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Loh, kok tidak ada orangnya? Padahal tadi _ahjumma_ bilang kalau Kyuhyun berada di kamarnya. Akhirnya aku pun memutuskan untuk menunggu saja di dalam kamarnya, kurebahkan diriku di kasur miliknya. Biar saja, toh waktu kecil aku juga sering tidur bersama dengannya. Baru saja aku berguling-guling di kasurnya, tiba-tiba kudengar ada suara pintu terbuka. Oh, rupanya Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Kuamati penampilannya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Rambutnya yang bsah masih meneteskan butiran-butiran air, omona dia terkesan seksi. Lalu pandanganku turun kebawah, dan... tenyata dia hanya bertelanjang dada dengan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya! Aku pun refleks berteriak karena kaget, namun ia segera membekap mulutku lalu menindih tubuhku. Aku pun berusaha memberontak, tapi dia menahanku. "Diam, atau kucium kau." Dan aku pun langsung terdiam. Memandangnya dari jarak sedekat ini membuatku hanyut dalam pesona tatapan matanya yang begitu teduh. Kami saling memandangi satu sama lain cukup lama, sampai pada akhirnya _umma_ Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar dan bereriak histeris. "_Omona_! Apa yang kalian lakukan!" Kyuhyun pun langsung terlonjak bangun, lalu menggaruk-gark kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak terlihat itu _ahjusi_, _ahjumma_, dan Kibum-_eonnie_, _noona_ Kyuhyun, sudah erdiri di depan pintu sambil bersedekap tangan, menunggu penjelasan kami. Akhirnya Kyuhyun lah yang berusaha untuk menjelaskan semuanya, aku hanya terdiam dan menundukkan kepalaku. Namun, reaksi _ahjumma_ sunguh diluar dugaanku. Mendengar aku dan Kyuhyun akan iktu pesta dansa, _ahjumma_ langsung menawarkan dirinya untuk mengurus segala keperluan kostum kami. Aku hanya iya-iya saja, percuma membantah perkaaan Heechul-_ahjumma_. Dia sama saja dengan Kyuhyun, tidak mau dibantah. akhirnya, malam itu kai berlatih dansa dengan Heenim _ahjumma_ sebagai instrukturnya.

_**TBC**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows :) maaf beluum bisa balas satu persatu, :**_(


	3. Chapter 2B: My Prince?

_**응답하라 주세요**_

_**Author: with hoya**_

_**Disclaimer: God, themselves, and SMent**_

_**Casts: Cho Kyuhyun (N)**_

_**Lee Sungmin (Y)**_

_**Kim Heechul (Y)**_

_**Park Jungsoo (Y)**_

_**Tan Hangeng (N)**_

_**Kim Youngwoon (N)**_

_**Kim Kibum (Y)**_

_**and other supporting casts**_

_**Genre: Romance, Drama**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Warning: GS, DLDR, do not copy paste these contents without my permission.**_

_**This chapter is dedicated for my sunbae Renata Marsheilla :3**_

_**CHAPTER 2B: My Prince?**_

_**.**_

_**Cinderella bertemu dengan pangerannya saat menghadiri pesta dansa. Sepatu kacanya tertinggal, dan pangeran berhasil menemukannya karena sepatu kacanya itu. Akankah hal yang sama terjadi padaku di pesta-dansa-sialan ini?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ah. Rasanya tidak akan mungkin.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mengapa tidak?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Karena yang akan berdansa denganku nanti bukanlah seorang pangeran, tapi seekor titisan iblis bernama Cho Kyuhyun.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tapi, siapa yang tahu?**_

_**SUNGMIN'S POV**_

Setelah latihan _ballroom_ _dance_ yang melelahkan selama berhari-hari bersama Heenim-_ahjumma_, akhirnya hari H pun tiba. Hari yang menurutku akan menjadi hari paling memalukan dalam hidupku. Mengapa aku bisa mengatakan hal demikian? Tentu saja karena aku. Akan. Berdansa. Dengan. Cho Kyuhyun. Musuh besarku. Belum lagi teman-teman sekelas yang begitu antusias meledekku dengan Kyuhyun. Serta Heenim _ahjumma_ yang kelewat semangat melatih dan mempersiapkan kostum kami.

Rasanya lebih baik jika hanya itu alasannya. Namun apa yang terjadi? Kedua belah pihak keluarga kami sepakat untuk datang dan menyaksikan acara ini, yah, acara ini memang dibuka untuk umum. Lagipula _appa_-ku dan Hangeng _ahjussi_ adalah pemilik saham terbesar dari sekolah ini, tentu saja mereka berdua pasti diundang oleh pihak sekolah.

Aku pun sudah menyiapkan mentalku untuk menahan rasa malu karena akan ditonton oleh kedua orang tuaku. Lihat saja, sepulang acara ini pasti aku akan dijadikan bahan ejekan oleh _appa_ dan _umma_. Belum lagi pasangan dansa-ku adalah pria yang selama ini 'diidam-idamkan' _umma_ untuk menjadi suamiku kelak. Huh, bisa-bisa sepulang acara ini aku langsung dijodohkan dengan Kyuhyun. MWO? KENAPA AKU BERPIKIR SEPERTI ITU? ANDWAEEEEE!

.

.

.

.

Saat ini aku tengah berada di ruang make up. Wajahku tengah dirias oleh Kibum-eonni, dan Kyuhyun tidak diapa-apakan, hanya saja rambutnya yang biasanya urakan dan jabrik itu ditata ke belakang dan diberikan gel, jadi terkesan klimis dan rapi. Sedangkan rambutku digelung keatas dan disisakan sedikit untuk membingkai wajahku lalu dikeriting. Kami belum sempat untuk berganti baju, dan entah mengapa para peserta dikomando oleh panitia untuk dirias terlebih dahulu baru setelah itu menuju ruang ganti. Hei, apa tidak salah? Biasanya kan dimana-mana ganti baju dulu baru make up -_-

Akhirnya Kibum- _eonni_ pun sudah selesai merias wajahku. Woah, lihatlah. Hebat sekali! Aku merasa terlihat makin cantik. Make-up yang dipoleskan Kibum-_eonni_ memang tidak tebal, hanya dipoleskan secara tipis dan natural, namun membuat aura kecantikanku serasa terpancar keluar. Pantas saja Kibum-_eonni _ bisa menjadi make-up artist terkenal. Biasanya eonni hanya merias artis-artis terkenal seperti Choi Siwon, si aktor tampan yang _gentleman_ itu. Atau Zhoumi, si artis yang tinggi seperti tiang listrik itu pun juga sudah pernah diriasnya. Aku iri sekali...

Ketika aku menengok ke sebelah kananku, kulihat si Cho sialan itu sedang bermain psp. Tsk, seperti tidak ada kerjaan lain saja. Psp terus saja dibawa kemana-mana. "Yah, Kyuhyun-_ah, kkaja _kita berganti kostum sekarang," ujarku. Dia tidak merespon, masih saja sibuk dengan game bodohnya itu. "Kyu, ayo ganti kostum." Aku masih berusaha mengajaknya bicara dengan sabar. Dan dia masih tidak merespon juga. Akhirnya karena kesal kuinjak saja kakinya, dan dia pun terlonjak kaget. Orang-orang pun melihat kami dengan tatapan aneh, aku pun langsung pura-pura berakting, "Ada apa, Kyunnie? Menngapa kau terlonjak seperti itu? Apa ada yang membuatmu kaget?" Dan tidak lupa, aku pun memasang senyum palsuku sambil berpura-pura khawatir dengan keadaannya. Kyuhyun pun menatapku dengan geram. Ia pun beranjak bangun dari duduknya, lalu meninggalkan ruang make up setelah mengucapkan, "Tunggu pembalasanku nanti, Minnie-_jagi_," Oh ya? Memangnya aku takut? Pa-pasti dia hanya mengancamku saja. Ya, pasti hanya sebuah ancaman belaka. Tenangkan dirimu, Minnie...

.

.

.

Aku hanya bisa melongo melihat kostum yang baru saja disodorkan oleh Heenim- _ahjumma_. Yang benar saja! Ini sih kelihatannya bukan gaun pesta biasa, tapi gaun pernikahan modifikasi! Lihat saja bahannya yang terbuat dari satin berwarna putih tulang dengan renda di sekeliling rok gaun ini. gaun ini berbentuk rok mengembang pada bagian bawahnya dan panjangnya hanya mencapai lututku. Dengan bagian lengan dan bahu yang terbuka, dan ada pita choker berwarna senada di bagian lehernya, belum lagi ada hiasan rambut berbentuk rangkaian bunga korsase yang melingkar di kepalaku. Lekuk tubuhku juga tercetak jelas karena gaun ini agak ketat di bagian diafragma dan perut. Seandainya gaun ini tidak berwarna putih, maka akan terlihat seperti gaun pesta biasa. Namun warna putih inilah yang memberikan kesan seperti pengantin -_-

Heenim _ahjumma _yang sudah jengah melihatku bengong terus-terusan sedari tadi, akhirnya menyeretku paksa ke dalam ruang ganti.

.

.

.

Saat aku sudah selesai berganti kostum, ternyata Kyuhyun sudah menunggu di depan ruang gantiku. Omo, dia terlihat keren dengan setelan tuxedo hitam dengan kemeja putih di dalamnya, serta dasi kupu-kupu berwarna merah. Dia benar-benar terlihat keren, image brengsek yang selama ini melekat pada dirinya sakan hilang begitu saja, berganti dengan kesan rapi dan menawan. Dia pun juga terlihat memandangiku dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, seperti menilai sesuatu. Lalu kulihat ia tersenyum puas, lalu menyuruhku untuk menggamit lengannya. Aku pun hanya bisa menurut dan melangkah bersamanya. Aku pasrah sajalah, sudah siap mental untuk tampil sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

Akhirnya giliran kami pun tiba. Berkat latihan super keras dari Heenim _ahjumma_, aku pun sudah terbiasa dan tidak merasa gugup. sebelah tangan Kyuhyun bertaut dengan jariku, dan sebelah lengannya lagi bertengger indah di pinggangku. Sedangkan sebelah tanganku ada di pundaknya. Sepatu high heels yang tadinya begitu menyiksaku kini terasa biasa saja di kakiku. musik pun dimulai. Aku pun mengikuti irama lagu dengan tepat, Kyuhyun pun juga demikian. Kami terus memasang wajah senyum-penuh-cinta, sesuai dengan yang Heechul _ahjumma _ajarkan. Kami terus berputar dan melangkah mengikuti irama lagu, assa! Sebentar lagi lagu ini akan habis, dan selesailah sudah penampilan kami. Namun satu hal yang tidak kuduga terjadi, heel sepatu sebelah kiriku patah pada detik-detik terakhir dansa. Aku pun tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhku dan limbung. Hampir saja aku terjatuh jika Kyuhyun tidak segera menahan tubuhku dengan sebelah lengannya, sedangkan sebelah lengannya lagi masih bertaut dengan jari-jariku. Posisi tubuhku sudah setengah kayang, dan lagu pun berhenti. Hening, semua orang masih terpaku dengan kejadian mendadak ini, lalu tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipiku, dan penonton serta juri pun langsung bertepuk tangan dengan meriah, tak lupa dengan kilatan lampu blitz kamera yag tidak henti-hentinya menerpa kami, kujamin foto 'mesra' kami ini akan menyebar luas secepat kilat. "Saatnya pembalasan, Minnie-_jagi_~" Menyebalkan! Kalau saja ini bukan di tempat umum, sudah pasti akan kujambak rambutnya. Dia masih saja memasang senyum menawan- yang kini terlihat sangat menyebalkan bagiku. Lalu ia pun membantuku untuk berdiri dan merangkul pinggangku, lalu memberi hormat kepada juri. Setelah itu, aku hendak melangkah, namun segera ditahannya lenganku lalu tiba-tiba aku merasa tubuhku melayang, omona! Dia menggendongku ala _bridal_ _style_! Refleks aku pun langsung melingkarkan kedua lenganku di lehernya. Bisa kulihat senyum 'sangat teramat puas' terpatri di wajah _umma_-ku dan Heenim _ahjumma_.

.

.

.

Pengumuman pemenang sudah selesai sekitar setengah jam yang lalu, dan kini aku serta Kyuhyun bagaikan _newlywed_ _artist _yang sedang memberikan konferensi pers saja. Ya, sejak kami dinobatkan sebagai pasangan paling romantis tahun ini, kami langsung dikerubuti oleh banyak orang, terutama teman-teman sekelas kami. Aku hanya bisa memasang senyum kaku ku, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang memasang senyum puas. Dia masih saja setia merangkul pinggangku, padahal aku sudah merasa risih sedari tadi. Asal kalian tahu saja, dia itu tidak hanya sekedar merangkul, namun seringkali pinggangku dikelitiki olehnya dan aku harus menahan rasa geli itu. Tidak mungkin, kan, aku tertawa kegelian di depan banyak orang? Sepertinya habis ini aku harus menghabisinya, lagi.

Sepertinya ia bisa membaca pikiranku, karena tiba-tiba dia menggumam pelan, "Sepertinya pinggangmu ini sensitif, ya?" Aku tidak menanggapinya. Lalu ia bergumam lagi, "Setidaknya lumayan, aku bisa tahu salah satu titik kelemahanmu. Nanti aku bisa menyerangnya saat kita 'olahraga ranjang', Minnie~" APA? OLAHRAGA RANJANG? APA MAKSUDNYA INI? Heran, mengapa makhluk se-mesum dia harus ada di dunia ini!

_**To Be Continued **_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Saya akan membahas review secara massal, ya :) Judul ff ini itu artinya Answer Me Please. Maksudnya itu Kyuhyun sebagai tokoh utama pria selalu berusaha supaya Minnie bisa nyadar soal perasaan dia, tapi sayangnya Minnie nya lemot dan selalu nganggep kalo Kyu itu pengganggu. Gitu :) oh iya, ada yang bilang mereka bakal dijodohin? Nggak lah. Author ini orangnya anti-mainstream(?) Jadi sebisa mungkin menghindari cerita klasik. Terus yang nanya adegan NC? Ohmygod. Ga kuat yee x_x Kurang panjang? :l terus kalo ada miss typo, dimaafkan yaa :3**_

_**sekian aja A/N dari saya. **_

_**Thanks to:**_

_**Cho Luna Kuchiki, Kyuna36, KobayashiAde, ParkHyori KMS-YJS, minn,**_

_**danactebh, Chikyumin, no name, Park Soo Kyung, Kyumin Town, princess kyumin,**_

_**kyuwie, PaboGirl, whey.K, vitaminsparkyu1123, dewi. , Ai Rin Lee, cho sahyo**_

_**Dan semua followers maupun favoriters :)**_

_**Review please :)**_


	4. The Rain

_**응답하라**____**주세요**_

_**A KYUMIN FF by with hoya**_

_**Disclaimer: God and themselves**_

_**casts: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Lee Sungmin**_

_**Park Jungsoo**_

_**Kim Youngwoon**_

_**Kim Kibum**_

_**Tan Hangeng**_

_**Kim Heechul**_

_**Warning: OoC, typos, GS! Dldr**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sudah 2 bulan berlalu sejak kejadian yang -menurutku- sangat memalukan di pesta dansa itu. Sekarang sudah mulai memasuki musim semi, salju mulai mencair dan tunas-tunas pohon pun mulai bertumbuh kembali. Bunga-bunga sudah mulai menampakkan kuncupnya, bahkan ada yang sudah mulai bermekaran. Terkadang, hujan turun membawa udara yang sangat sejuk, bahkan dingin. Hewan-hewan pun terbangun dari tidur musim dingin mereka. Aku pun dengan semangat menyambut musim semi ini. Kuharap hujan sering-seringlah datang! Aku begitu menyukai hujan, menurutku hujan itu menyenangkan. Daripada panas terik lebih baik hujan, menurutku. Aku juga suka untuk bermain hujan-hujanan, namun _umma_-ku yang cerewet itu melarangku untuk bermain hujan lagi sejak aku pernah mengalami demam tinggi selama berhari-hari akibat bermain hujan. Kejadian itu sudah lama sekali, sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu, saat usiaku masih 7 tahun. Saat itu, keadaan saat itu sama seperti saat ini.

_**FLASHBACK 10 YEARS AGO**_

Awal musim semi, dan hujan sering turun. Aku dan Kyuhyun yang saat itu masih berteman baik, pulang sekolah bersama sambil berjalan kaki. Ketika kami sedang berjalan pulang dari sekolah menuju rumah, kami melihat kalau langit sudah mendung. "Kyu, lihat! Sudah mau hujan, _kkaja _kita berlari sampai rumah! Nanti buku-buku kita basah!" Aku yang saat itu masih kecil takut dimarahi guru karena tidak mengerjakan PR, memilih untuk menyelamatkan bukuku dengan cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah sebelum hujan.

"Ah, iya. Ayo!" Kyuhyun pun menggandeng tanganku, lalu kami berdua berlari menyusuri jalanan. Saat kami berlari melewati taman, aku melihat sebuah kotak kardus di bawah bangku taman. "Kyu, Kyu. Lihat, ada kotak aneh di bawah bangku taman!" Aku menghentikan langkahku untuk memberitahukan Kyuhyun mengenai apa yang kulihat.

Kyuhyun ikut menghentikan langkahnya, lalu ia melongok sedikit ke bawah untuk memastikan. "Ah, iya benar, Minnie! Sebaiknya kita pulang dulu ke rumah, ganti baju, baru kita kembali lagi ke sini. _Eotte?_" Kyuhyun memberikan ide bagus. Benar, lebih baik begitu.

Sesampainya di rumah kami masing-masing, aku langsung berlari menuju ke kamarku yang berada di lantai dua untuk berganti baju. Kelihatannya _umma _sedang memasak, jadi ia tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Aku yang sudah selesai berganti baju langsung mengendap-endap keluar. Kalau _umma_ tahu aku mau bermain keluar di saat cuaca gelap begini, _umma _pasti akan marah besar. Dan... berhasil! Aku pun langsung berlari keluar rumah dan ternyata Kyuhyun sudah menungguku di luar rumahku. Kami pun bergandengan tangan menuju taman.

"Kyu, aku lupa!"

"Lupa apa, Minnie?" Kyuhyun menggoyang-goyangkan tanganku yang sedang dugandengannya sambil menendangi kerikil-kerikil yang ia temui di jalan.

"Aku lupa membawa payung, Kyu. Nanti kalau kita kehujanan, bagaimana?"

"Hmm.. ya sudah. Kan kita pakai jaket, setidaknya lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali, kan? Lagipula kenapa kau bisa lupa?"

"Aku buru-buru karena takut ketahuan _umma_, Kyu. Nanti kalau _umma _melihatku mau pergi keluar, pasti dilarang," jelasku.

"Nanti juga pasti kita dimarahi lagi," gumam Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Minnie, itu kotak aneh yang tadi!" Kyuhyun dengan semangat menunjuk-nunjuk kotak aneh itu.

"Benar, Kyunnie. Coba kita buka apa isinya!" Aku mendekati kotak itu, lalu membuka tutupnya.

Oalaaaah, ternyata isinya seekor anak kelinci!

"Kyu! Kelinci!" Jeritku karena kaget.

Anak kelinci itu berwarna putih bersih, dan matanya berwarna merah. Cantik sekali!

"Waaaah, Minnie. Dia mirip sekali denganmu!" Kyuhyun mengangkat perut kelinci itu lalu menyodoirkannya ke arahku.

"Pe-pelan pelan Kyunnie! Nanti dia bisa jatuh!" Aku kaget karena disodorkan kelinci secara mendadak. Tiba-tiba aku melihat ada sebuah kertas di dalam kotak si kelinci tadi.

"Kyu! Lihat! Ada suratnya!"

_**Tolong rawat kelinciku. Aku sudah tidak bisa merawatnya lagi. Kumohon, bagi siapapun yang menemukan kelinci ini. Rawatlah ia baik-baik, ia anak yang manis kok. Usianya baru satu bulan, aku terpaksa membuangnya karena setiap kali aku melihat kelinci itu, aku teringat akan induknya yang sudah mati saat melahirkan kelinci itu. Aku jadi bersedih setiap mengingatnya, jadi aku memutuskan untuk melupakannya saja.**_

_**tolong rawat kelinci ini ya. Maafkan aku karena sudah menyia-nyiakan kelinci ini.**_

_**terima kasih**_

"Ka-kasihan Kyu... bagaimana kalau kita bawa pulang saja kelinci ini?" Setelah membaca surat itu, aku jadi merasa kasihan.

"_Shirreo!_ _Umma _pasti marah-marah kalau aku memelihara hewan, lagipula di rumah sudah ada Heebum, Minnie."

"Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang merawatnya! Aku akan berusaha untuk membujuk _appa _dan _umma_. Ayo kita pulang, Kyu!" Baru saja kami meletakkan kembali si kelinci di kardus itu, tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan lebatnya.

"Kyu, bagaimana ini! Hujannya deras sekali!" Aku berusaha untuk melindungi kelinci ini dari hujan.

"Terpaksa kita harus lari sampai ke rumah," jawab Kyuhyun cuek.

"Tapi kalau kita menerobos hujan, kelincinya akan kebasahan Kyu,"

"Memangnya kau mau menunggu sampai hujan reda? Bisa-bisa kita baru pulang besok pagi. Kau tidak lihat, hujannya sangat lebat begini?"

"Ta-tapi! Kasihan kelinci ini, Kyu! Nanti dia kedinginan!"

"Kalau begitu kita lindungi saja kelinci ini dengan jaket kita. Ayo lepas jaketmu!" Aku dan Kyuhyun pun langsung melepaskan jaket kami, lalu menutupi kardus si kelinci dengan itu.

"Sudah siap, Minnie? Ayo lari!" Kyuhyun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari sambil memegangi kotak kardus kelinci itu.

aku menganggukan kepalaku.

"Hana, dul, set!"

dan kami pun berlari sampai ke rumahku dalam keadaan basah kuyup. sesampainya di rumah, aku dimarahi habis-habisan oleh _umma. _Kyuhyun juga demikian, _umma _nya yang sedang berada di rumahku pun marah besar. Kami langsung disuruh mandi dan berganti baju. Heechul _ahjumma _menelepon Kibum-_eonnie _untuk membawakan baju ganti untuk Kyuhyun. Akhirnya keluarga kami malah jadi makan malam bersama di rumahku.

Sebenarnya setelah mandi tadi, aku sudah merasakan pusing di kepalaku. Namun aku menahannya. Namun sekarang rasa sakit itu bahkan semakin bertambah setelah aku selesai makan. Kyuhyun terlihat baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit bersin-bersin namun ia bilang ia tidak merasa pusing sama sekali.

Oh iya, kelinci tadi kunamakan Bunny. Tadi sore Kibum-_eonnie _membantu kami untuk merawat dan menghangatkan Bunny, sementara _umma _dan Heechul _ahjumma _memasak. _Appa _dan Han _ahjussi _mengobrol di ruang tamu. Untung saja _umma _dan _appa _tidak marah karena aku membawa pulang seekor kelinci. Hanya saja aku dimarahi lagi ketika _appa _tahu aku habis bermain hujan-hujanan.

Aku hendak mengambil gelas untuk minum, tapi karena rasa pusing yang hebat di kepalaku, aku terjatuh, dan gelas yang kupegang pun ikut terjatuh lalu pecah dan berserakan. Setelah itu semuanya menjadi gelap, dan aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Yang terakhir kulihat hanya _appa _dan Han-_ahjussi _memanggil-manggil namaku, setelah itu gelap.

.

.

"Minnie? Kau sudah bangun, nak?" Aku membuka mataku perlahan, lalu tampaklah wajah _appa_ di depanku.

"Ungghhh.." Aku menggeliat pelan. Kepalaku masih terasa sakit. Kulihat sekelilingku, rupanya aku berada di kamar _appa _dan _umma_.

"_Appa_, aku kenapa...?" Ugh, untuk berbicara saja rasanya tenggorokanku sakit sekali.

"Semalam kamu pingsan karena demam tinggi nak, kata dokter kamu juga radang tenggorokan." _Appa_ mengelus kepalaku dengan sayang.

Kuraba dahiku, dan benar saja. Ada sebuah plester penurun panas tertempel di dahiku.

"Semalam Kyuhyun bersikeras menjagaimu, Minnie. Tapi dia juga harus beristirahat, jadi appa suruh dia pulang. Nanti malam ia akan menjengukmu lagi kok, Minnie..."

Aku menganggguk, membiarkan _appa_ mengusap-usap kepalaku pelan.

"_Umma eodiga,appa?"_ Aku heran, biasanya setiap bangun tidur pasti ada _umma _ di sampingku, tapi kini malah tidak ada.

"_Umma_ mu sedang membuatkan bubur untukmu, sayang." _Appa _tersenyum lembut kepadaku.

"Lalu mengapa _appa _tidak uhuk... bekerja?" Aku terbatuk pelan.

"Hari ini _appa _sengaja mengambil cuti, Minnie-ah. _Appa _ingin menjaga putri kecil _appa_." _Appa _mencubit pelan hidungku, lalu terkekeh.

Tak lama kemudia datanglah _umma_ ke kamar dengan membawa nampan berisi bubur dan obat-obatan.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun, Minnie? Lain kali jangan bermain hujan lago, _arraseo_?! Kau benar-benar membuat kami khawatir, _jagi_..."

"_Nde umma, mian..."_ aku menundukkan kepalaku, merasa menyesal sudah membuat _appa _dan _umma _khawatir.

.

.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak 1 jam yang lalu, namun aku masih bereada di sekolah. Hari ini aku mendapat tugas piket, jadi aku pulang terlambat. Di luar hujan deras, untung saja aku membawa payung. Aku sudah selesai membereskan peralatan piket, jadi aku bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Aku berjalan keluar dari kelasku sambil merogoh tasku untuk mencari payung. Loh, kok tidak ada sih?! Padahal tadi pgi aku sudah yakin membawanya. Mengapa bisa tidak ada di dalam tasku? Aku pun segera menuju lokerku untuk mengecek payungku. Tidak ada juga, _eotthokae?_

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menuju ke lobby sekolah. Kupikir lebih baik telepon _appa _saja, minta dijemput naik mobil. Tapi saat kubuka handphoneku, ternyata baterainya habis! Omonaaaa! Sial sekali aku hari ini. Mana sekolahsudah sepi, tidak ada ygn bisa dimintai tolong. Haruskah aku menunggu sampai hujan reda?

Aku menggigiti jariku. Kebiasaanku ketika sedang gelisah. Tiba-tiba saja si bocah iblis muncul lalu menyerahkan sebuah payung berwarna pink ke tanganku. "Itu terjatuh tadi pagi di depan rumahmu." Ujarnya, lalu langsung berlari menembus hujan.

aku termangu sesaat, mengapa dia jam segini belum pulang? Hari ini kegiatan klub kan dibatalkan seluruhnya. Dan dia juga tidak piket. Apa jangan-jangan... dia sengaja menungguku selesai piket untuk menyerahkan payung ini?

aku pun segera tersadar dari lamunanku. Kubuka payungku, lalu aku berlari mengejarnya. "Kyuhyun, tunggu!" Ia berhenti dan menengok sebentar, lalu berjalan kembali.

"Yah, Kyu! Tunggu!" Aku berusaha menyamai langkah dengannya. Kutarik lengannya, lalu ia berhenti dan membalikkan badan.

"Ada apa?!" Tanyanya ketus.

"Anu... itu... eumm... gomawo." Ujarku malu-malu.

"Ya ya ya. Sudah ya, aku buru-buru." Cih. Sudah bagus aku mau berterimakasih padanya, tapi reaksinya malah seperti itu. Membuat kesal saja.

Tapi kulihat tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup, dan.. loh? Kemana tasnya? Saat kuperhatikan lagi, ternyata ia memakai sandal, bukan sepatu sekolah. Kembali kukejar ia.

"Kyu! Tunggu! Kita pulang bersama!"

"Ada apa sih?"

"Apa kau... tadi sudah sempat pulang ke rumah?"

"Ne. Mengapa?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Lalu untuk apa kau kembali lagi ke sekolah?"

Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memerah. "Um... tidak ada!"

_chakkaman... _apa itu berarti ia balik lagi dari rumah ke sekolah hanya untuk mengantarkan payungku?

"Kau balik hanya untuk mengantarkan payungku?"

"_Ani_"

"Lalu untuk apa?"

"..."

"Untukku kan?"

"NE! KAU PUAS?" wajahnya tambah memerah saja. Ugh, manis sekali.

"Kyaaaa~ kau baik sekali Kyunnie~ _jeongmal gomawoyo!_" Tanpa sadar aku mengguncang-guncangkan lengannya.

Akhirnya kami pulang bersama dengan akur. Sekarang gantian, ia yang memegang payungnya. Kami berpayungan bersama.

Sepanjang jalan kami diam saja, tidak bicara satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba saja ia berhenti.

"Ada apa, Kyu?" Kutatap wajahnya. Omona, dia terlihat seksi sekali dengan pakaian basah yang mencetak tubuhnya ditambah lagi air yang menetes dari ujung rambutnya. Terlihat dewasa sekali!

ia tidak menjawab apa-apa, tanpa ba-bi-bu dibuangnya payungku ke tanah.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!" Aku pun langsung menunduk untuk mengambil kembali payungku. Namun ia menahan pergerakanku, ditariknya lenganku sampai tubuhku berada di dalam rengkhannya. Aku sangat shock dengan kondisi ini. Lalu ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajahku.

semakin lama wajahnya semakin mendekat. Aku juga semakin gemetaran, dag-dig-dug rasanya. Refleks aku menutup mataku, dan...

.

.

.

.

"Pffffttt... BWAHAHAHAH! Rupanya kau ingin sekali kucium, ya?! Sampai sudah persiapan duluan! HAHAHAHAH!"

Sialan, rupanya ia memperdayaku lagi. Malu sekali diriku dibuatnya. Langsung saja kutendang lututnya, lalu kuambil payungku dan melangkah untuk meninggalkannya.

"Yah! Lee Sungmin! Tunggu! Hahahahaha! Kau kan belum kucium! HAHAHAHAHA!"

.

.

Di rumah...

"ASTAGA LEE SUNGMIN! SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN BERMAIN HUJAN-HUJANAN! KAU TIDAK KAPOK, HAH?!"

Ck. Kesialanku berlipat ganda hari ini.

.

.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**thanks chingudeul yg udah review! Sorry updatenya lama sekaliii yaa. oh iya, Happy new year :) buat yang nanya apa arti ff ini, di chap sebelumnya udah dijelasin kok :) thanks for all reviewers! Maaf gak bisa sebutin satu-satu, aku cinta kalian semua!**_


End file.
